Study buddies
by twoidiotsinlove
Summary: Highschool miniAU: Emma needs a scholarship and Regina is helping her study for a test on the Christian world view.


„So let`s get on with Ethics and the Christian world view" Regina said determined and reached for a blue notebook, her long braid swinging along to her movements.

The nerdy looking blonde next to her groaned. "Geez Regina we only just finished Math."

Regina turned her head around raising an eyebrow at Emma. "Indeed we did and if you want that scholarship you better get your Philosophy notes right now!"

Emma rolled her eyes but obeyed anyway retrieving a green notebook from her backpack and opening it, a few loose sheets falling to the floor. Regina reached for her black rimmed glasses and put them on, not noticing the way Emma`s eyes seemed to be glued to her face in that moment.

"Now dear, what are the main aspects of the Christian view on human beings?"

Emma nervously browsed her notes looking for her summary on the topic. More and more sheets fell to the floor and Emma blushed cursing herself for not being at least a little more neatly organized.

"Emma" Regina said softly laying a hand on the blonde`s arm to stop her. "Emma, you know this one."

Emma starred back at her, trying her hardest not to get lost in those dark brown eyes that seemed so endlessly deep and warm. She blinked and lightly shook her head to focus back on Christianity.

"Well uhm ... they believe we owe our existence to God which on the one hand means we are a restricted part of his creation and depend on him. But we are also believed to be the "crown" of said creation meaning we have a particular role as images of God or something. We represent his power on earth, we are the connection between world and God, we are all the same and deserve the same rights because we are all his images not only kings or some dictator crap and we are supposed to be creative in fulfilling our duty to take care of the planet and its inhabitants. And that is only the stuff from the first report of creation" Emma sighed in frustration and grabbed a pillow to hug it against her chest.

"And you aren`t even finished with that one yet." Regina added with a pitiful smile. "I know you don`t like this particular aspect" she continued "but it is still a part of it so please" she stopped talking and waited for Emma to give in.

"Fine" the blonde finally huffed. "God created mankind as men and woman and `cause he did that so amazingly fitting it means their sex life is wanted by God and also it`s what everybody should aim for in life." She had spoken very fast while crossing her arms.

"Be careful you don`t roll your eyes out of your head!" Regina giggled lightly and gave Emma a soft nudge to the shoulder.

"Yeah whatever. Let`s get on with it so I don`t need to spend the whole day speaking of this heteronormative crap."

Regina considered commenting but decided against it. "Alright then just quickly name the other important aspects so we can move on"

Emma nodded and began listing them down. "Transcendence, personality and sociality, all of that is in the double commandment of love explained by our dearest bro Jesus. Also we are sinful and there are like four thousand examples of people fucking up in the Bible to proof it. A man almost sacrificing his own son totally is a good thing though."

Regina couldn`t fight a grin that spread over her face but she interrupted Emma anyway. "Would you turn the sarcasm down a notch Em?" she half-heartedly complained.

"Oh but can`t you hear I am a true bible fan? It`s my fav book!"

Regina couldn`t help herself but started giggling. "Let`s move on." she suggested but Emma was in her element.

"But Regina don`t forget we also got our freedom from God and the responsibility to not use it to screw things up!"

"Emma come on" Regina pressed out between laughing over the blonde`s rage. She really couldn`t be anymore adorable in this moment.

"If you don`t calm down I am going to make you shut up" she threatened glaring at Emma, a playful smile on her lips.

Emma raised a brow, unimpressed. "And just how are you going to do that?"

Regina`s smile widened and she tried to keep it cool, her heart pounding against her chest at the idea that had just come to her mind.

"Oh you`ll see" she said slowly leaning in towards Emma who`s pupils widened anticipating the kiss that was about to happen.

A loud thud of the door opening made the teenagers jump away from each other.

"Cookies for my girls!" Mary Margaret, Emma`s foster mother, chirped, carrying a plate with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in her right hand.

The girls nodded speechlessly and waited for her to leave again.

* * *

„One main social principle of Christianity is personality meaning the need of human beings and their dignity to be in the center of all institutions, mankind being the creator, protector and aim of every community and the person being of more value than society in a way that for example Ethic interests outweigh scientific interests."

The two girls had somehow managed to unawkward themselves and were now back to studying.

"Very good" Regina replied taking another cookie from the plate. They were heavenly delicious.

"Another important one is justice as the basis of all the other principles. Then there is subsidiarity and solidarity, the aim of the latter being common welfare, another principle. And the last important one is sustainability as the solidarity with future generations."

Regina gulped down the last piece of cookie so she could praise Emma. "See I told you you know it all" she said feeling a warmth spreading in her belly that she thought to be pride over her friend`s achievements.

"Well I guess I`ll do okay" Emma answered shyly playing with the pillow she was still holding onto.

"So…" she continued "should we talk about the whole religion in advertisement for emotional involvement, humor and provocation thing or should we take a break?"

Emma looked at Regina with such puppy eyes she could hardly resist the temptation to give up on productivity right away. They should at least find a compromise.

"Alright you`ll tell me the three main questions of mankind according to Kant and then you`ll get your well-deserved reward."

Emma`s eyes lit up hearing that magic word and so she quickly took a breath and listed them all down in one.

"What can I know beyond the things I see, what can I hope for especially beyond life and what should I do meaning how do I behave ethically correct. There you go."

Emma beamed proudly at Regina and the warm feeling in her belly got back to the brunette when she looked into Emma`s emerald eyes.

"Very good" she whispered not sure why she was lowering her voice. She let her gaze wander from Emma`s eyes down to her soft looking lips and then back up again to realize she had never seen anything as magnificent as those green ponds that somehow seemed to sparkle as if they were holding an unexplainable magic. She slowly leaned towards Emma both of them caught in each other`s gaze. And when Emma didn`t protest but leaned her head closer in her direction as well the brunette closed the distance between them capturing Emma`s lips in a light kiss, her hand softly wandering up the other girl`s arm. Their hearts fluttered wildly, their eyes closed both of them slowly realizing they had been waiting for this forever. And so they stayed in a sweet and innocent embrace both of them losing any sense for time for there was really nothing that mattered except for the warmth they felt in that very moment.

After a while Emma slowly pulled away and glanced at the girl she had just kissed, realizing Regina slowly opening her eyes with a confused and disoriented look on her face was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed. "You know" she whispered tucking a strand of Regina`s hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear. "I told you this whole men and women thing is bullshit."

"Yes " Regina answered softly still dizzy from their first kiss missing Emma`s soft lips on hers already. "And I have believed you all along"

And so she leaned back in to join their lips again and proof the universe that love, oh love is really all that matters.


End file.
